


Il prezzo della competizione

by Bickymonster, firefly93



Series: Una serie sulla Pozione Esilarante [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Potions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickymonster/pseuds/Bickymonster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly93/pseuds/firefly93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco vuole solo essere il migliore ma lo aspettano conseguenze che non aveva previsto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il prezzo della competizione

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Price of Competitiveness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770599) by [Bickymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickymonster/pseuds/Bickymonster). 



> Questa è una traduzione. Grazie a Bickymonster per avermi permesso di tradurre questa one-shot, e grazie a chiunque la leggerà.

«Argh!» esclamò Draco frustrato sbattendo il pugno sul tavolo vicino al calderone, che traballò leggermente. «Per la barba di Merlino, dove sto sbagliando?» si chiese scrutando quel miscuglio impiastricciato che era la pozione, il volto accigliato e confuso. Tossì agitando la mano davanti a sé per mandar via i fumi della pozione che gli soffiarono in viso. 

Erano tre ore e mezza che era lì da solo nella classe di Pozioni e questa era la quarta volta che sbagliava a preparare la Pozione Esilarante. Di primo acchito le istruzioni non erano sembrate così difficili – le aveva addirittura seguite alla lettera – ma quando era arrivato al punto di dover aggiungere il pelo di Puffenskein, la pozione si era scurita più del necessario.

«Stupido Piton e stupide Pozioni» borbottò Draco imbronciato. Di colpo una risatina gli sfuggì dalle labbra lasciandolo piuttosto sbigottito; la ricoprì velocemente con un tossicchio imbarazzato, tornando a concentrarsi. Draco voleva solo rendere orgoglioso suo padre, essere il migliore in tutto, ma Piton continuava a fargli fare compiti difficili che in qualche modo solo Granger riusciva a portare a termine. 

Tornò a controllare il libro di testo ma voltandosi riuscì in qualche modo a inciampare sui suoi stessi piedi e prima che se ne rendesse conto stava cadendo all’indietro. Provò ad afferrare qualcosa per reggersi ma trovò solo uno sgabello che trascinò con sé quando il sedere si scontrò dolorosamente col pavimento di pietra. Era così esterrefatto che restò un attimo lì a sbattere le palpebre sorpreso. 

«Ahio!» esclamò con scoppio ritardato e poi iniziò a ridere di gusto per la sua stessa stupidità; era estremamente grato che nessuno avesse visto la scena. Si lasciò cadere all’indietro finché la schiena non toccò il pavimento della classe di Pozioni, sul viso un sorriso idiota che sembrava non voler andar via.

Era ovvio che, oramai, doveva chiuderla qui dato che aveva saltato la cena e ancora non aveva capito dove avesse sbagliato; poi era evidentemente troppo stanco. Il giorno successivo, dopo una seria ricerca, avrebbe ricominciato daccapo e a quel punto si spera che avrebbe capito l’errore. Ora, però, era ovviamente stanco o cose simili perché iniziava a sentirsi un po’ fuori fase.

Era pur sempre un Malfoy e i Malfoy non potevano essere beccati mentre se ne stavano sdraiarsi sul pavimento, quindi si alzò prima che qualcuno lo trovasse lì. Prese la bacchetta da vicino il calderone e la agitò; però, invece di pulire il bancone, essa riempì l’aria attorno a lui di scintille multicolori piuttosto impressionanti che emettevano dei gridolini acuti.

«Oops» biascicò Draco tornando a ridacchiare mentre godeva di gusto della manifestazione dei mini fuochi d’artificio che aveva creato. Da un anno a questa parte aveva imparato diversi Incantesimi Non Verbali e non gli era mai successa una cosa del genere. 

Era piuttosto sorpreso di non essere irritato come al solito all’Incantesimo fallito, ma non riuscì proprio ad esserne infastidito; aveva senz’altro bisogno di tornare nella Sala Comune e andare a letto presto.

Questa volta, assolutamente concentrato sul calderone, fece in modo di seguire i movimenti della bacchetta in maniera precisa; lanciò di nuovo l’incantesimo, esclamando a voce alta «Gratta e netta».

Fece un sorriso un po’ folle al calderone lindo, fermamente concentrato sull’area di lavoro circostante e ripeté  l’Incantesimo.

Rise sonoramente fissando il calderone con franchezza; ora era più pulito di qualsiasi stanza nei Sotterranei, scintillava quasi e sembrava avesse spurgato decenni, se non secoli,  di sporco, lerciume e residui di Pozioni.

«Forse ho pulito troppo» si disse mentre raccoglieva allegramente le poche  bottiglie e barattoli di ingredienti che aveva usato, saltellando nel rimetterli apposto nello scaffale. Era molto probabile Piton si sarebbe accorto lo stesso che Draco era stato nella Classe di Pozioni, dato che era tutto in ordine.

Inspiegabilmente era ancora di buon umore mentre sistemava le sue cose nella borsa a tracolla e usciva dalla classe. Nel corridoio c’erano ancora un paio di studenti che girovagavano e un gruppo di Tassorosso sembrava parecchio disturbato dal sorriso che gli aveva rivolto Draco, tanto che si schiacciarono contro il muro e se la diedero a gambe non appena superarono il biondo. 

«Be’, è stato piuttosto scortese» borbottò lui indignato camminando a testa alta e sbuffando leggermente, mentre si dirigeva verso l’entrata della Sala Comune dei Serpeverde. Certo, sapeva di avere una reputazione rispettata da quasi tutta la Scuola, ma questo non voleva dire che gli studenti potessero balzare all’indietro così, solo per un sorriso. Sapeva per certo di avere un sorriso incantevole. 

Non appena arrivò nella Sala Comune, Draco decise che era un problema loro, per forza; quegli studenti erano, ovviamente, molto cauti nei suoi riguardi e, giustamente, erano intimoriti da lui in quanto studente più grande e saggio. Ma poi erano dei Tassorosso e quelli non si capivano a prescindere. 

«Draco…» iniziò Pansy un po’ esitante non appena lo vide passeggiare nella stanza. Il biondo era diretto dritto nei dormitori, non volendo che uno dei suoi compagni rovinasse il suo buon umore, ma non appena sentì Pansy si fermò, voltandosi a guardarla.

«Pansy» rispose lui in attesa. Trovava che il suo sguardo perplesso e piuttosto allarmato fosse la cosa più divertente in assoluto.

«Stavi…fischiettando?» chiese lei sinceramente preoccupata.

Draco aprì la bocca per replicare ma, ripensandoci, la richiuse di colpo qualche secondo dopo. Si rese conto che, effettivamente, Pansy aveva ragione; non l’aveva fatto in maniera consapevole, non accorgendosene, ma non c’erano dubbi. 

«Sì» rispose lui fiducioso. Le sorrise sfidandola a criticarlo per questo. La reazione incredula della sua compagna di dormitorio era assolutamente godibile.

«E ora…stai sorridendo» aggiunse Pansy non appena Tiger e Goyle si avvicinarono per vedere che stava succedendo. «Per la barba di Merlino, che ti succede?» volle sapere lei afferrandogli entrambe le braccia per avvicinarlo a sé e ispezionargli il viso. 

«Niente!» insistette Draco, liberandosi dalla sua presa con un passo indietro. «e non la volevo proprio vedere la tua faccia da carlino così vicino alla mia» continuò congedandola, emettendo una vera e propria risatina allo sguardo pieno di shock e indignazione che le rifilò lei al suo commento. 

«Ma come ti permetti…?!» iniziò lei in segno di protesta ma prima che potesse continuare Draco alzò un dito e glielo premette sulle labbra per farla zittire. 

«Ssh» insistette lui con un sorrisetto fastidioso «ora andate, voi gente massiccia» aggiunse voltandosi verso Tiger e Goyle, il dito ancora premuto sulle labbra di Pansy mentre rideva della sua stessa battuta e faceva sciò ai suoi due grossi compagni di stanza con un gesto della mano libera. 

«Noi?» chiese Goyle, confuso quanto Tiger, non avendo mai sentito quell’appellativo dalle labbra del biondo. Ancora più sconcertato Goyle tornò a guardare Draco che ora ridacchiava come un folle. 

«Salazar divino, Draco! Che diavolo hai preso?» sbottò Pansy, dopo essersi abbastanza ripresa dallo shock da scansare malamente la mano del biondo dal suo viso. La sua voce rimbombò nella Sala Comune attirando l’attenzione di ancora più studenti, ma ciò non fece che aumentare le risa di Draco. 

«Niente, Pans! Non ho preso niente!» insisté sorridente dandole una pacca sulla spalla «sto bene, anzi molto più che bene» aggiunse alzando le spalle con fare drammatico e facendo ciondolare entrambe le braccia mentre la superava a grandi falcate. Rise un po’ di se stesso quando i suoi passi instabili per poco non lo fecero cadere sul pavimento. Riuscì a reggersi in posizione verticale a malapena, ma abbastanza a lungo da inciampare ai piedi del divano vicino il camino, stravaccandosi di schiena, la testa poggiata sulla coscia di qualcuno. Non sapeva di chi di trattasse però, perché la testa era nascosta dal libro che la persona stava leggendo. Con lentezza il libro venne spostato da una parte rivelando il viso corrucciato di Blaise Zabini. 

«Draco» disse lentamente il suo compagno di dormitorio «che cosa stai facendo?»

«Blaise!» rispose Draco allegro con un sorrisone sul viso «E’ un piacere incontrarti qui. Sei un cuscino proprio confortevole» disse il biondo arricciando il naso pensieroso mentre scuoteva un po’ le spalle per mettersi comodo.

«E tu sei molto acuto» gli rispose sarcastico Blaise. Fece una smorfia di dolore non appena la spalla ossuta di Draco gli si conficcò nella gamba «oh, Draco!» protestò sentendo il biondo continuare ad agitarsi per cercare una posizione comoda.

«Uffa! E va bene» si lamentò Draco poco entusiasta, ridacchiando quando si raddrizzò a sedere velocemente e saltò come si deve in braccio ad uno scioccato Blaise. Gli fece un sorrisetto da tonto, i loro visi che si sfioravano «Sei molto più attraente di Pansy da così vicino» sussurrò il biondo dolcemente baciandogli la punta del naso prima di sorridergli. 

«ehm…grazie…» bofonchiò Blaise alzando un sopracciglio confuso. «Che stai facendo?» domandò non appena Draco gli si strinse al petto, le palpebre socchiuse. «Hai intenzione di restare lì?» chiese sentendo il respiro del biondo farsi pesante, come se si fosse appena addormentato.

«Mmm…» mugugnò Draco facendo sì con la testa, inalando profondamente e assaporando quel profumo maschile che era tutto Blaise. «Ho sonno adesso» informò il suo compagno di dormitorio con voce impastata, un sorriso sognante sul viso.

 

*O*

 

Non appena Draco riprese pian piano conoscenza la prima cosa di cui si accorse era di essere comodo e al caldo, ma era riluttante ad aprire gli occhi per scoprire di chi fossero le braccia strette attorno a lui e su quale petto fosse posata la sua testa. I ricordi della sera prima erano vaghi e confusi e fece qualche smorfia sul viso cercando di ricordare.

La voce familiare e monotona di Piton lo riportò alla realtà «Bentornato Signor Malfoy» disse, costringendo Draco ad aprir gli occhi; quando lo fece trovò il Professor Piton su una poltrona, a pochi passi da lui, che lo fissava vagamente divertito. Draco aggrottò la fronte sapendo che non voleva dire niente di buono. 

«Cosa ricordi Draco?» chiese Blaise e Draco guardò su, realizzando in braccio a chi si era seduto. Blaise lo guardava da vicino con un espressione sinceramente preoccupata che Draco non aveva mai visto sul viso del moro. 

«Io…» iniziò Draco, ma si fermò, cercando di ricordare e capire come fosse finito lì. Però tutto ciò che gli venne in mente fu che era tra le braccia di Blaise, perciò tossicchiò imbarazzato, liberandosi dalla presa del compagno e alzandosi in piedi. 

Si prese un momento per osservare la stanza che non riconosceva ma sospettava essere nei quartieri privati di Piton, dati soprattutto quei scaffali dopo scaffali di libri chiaramente vecchi. Ma sapendo di essere ancora osservato, prese subito un posto sul divano vicino a Blaise, le braccia strette attorno a sé. 

«Suppongo stessi cercando di preparare la Pozione Esilarante» disse Piton dopo qualche momento. Era la pozione che avevano studiato in classe qualche giorno prima, e l’avrebbero preparata in classe la settimana prossima. 

Draco annuì sicuro di sé; si ricordava senza dubbio di essere stato nell’aula a creare la Pozione. Ora che ci pensava ricordava di aver tentato più volte, sbagliando sempre, e poi erano usciti i fumi…«Ah…» disse lentamente, capendo il suo errore troppo tardi «…i fumi»

Non era una domanda ma Piton annuì comunque come conferma mentre Blaise, a quanto pare, non riuscì a trattenere una risata divertita. Draco grugnì nascondendo il viso fra le mani; adesso sì che iniziava a ricordare. Ricordava di come non riusciva a smettere di sorridere e ridacchiare, dei Tassorosso fuggiti e di come aveva parlato a Pansy, Tiger e Goyle. 

Alzò lo sguardo verso Blaise. Ora ricordava esattamente come era finito in braccio al suo compagno di dormitorio, anche se Draco era un po’ sconcertato, dato che Blaise non l’aveva gettato sul pavimento o cose simili; doveva ammettere, però, di esserne grato visto che si feriva facilmente. 

«Non volevi proprio lasciarmi andare» gli confidò Blaise compiaciuto, quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero e Draco si ritrovò ad arrossire. Aveva fatto una tale figura da idiota che doveva farsi venire in mente dell’eccellente materiale da ricatto per non farsi prendere in giro dagli altri Serpeverde a vita. 

«Forse ho cercato di prepararla troppe volte» ammise Draco controvoglia. Però era colpa della Granger; non sarebbe così arduo superarla in bravura se lei non fosse una tale so-tutto-io. Lui voleva solo essere il migliore! Ciò nonostante, la cosa che lo innervosiva parecchio era che non era ancora riuscito a capire dove avesse sbagliato.

«Non è saggio preparare la Pozione Esilarante più di due volte di fila» lo informò Piton con disapprovazione mentre se ne restava seduto immobile sulla poltrona, guardando i due studenti Serpeverde di fronte a lui.

«Penso di essermene accorto» gli rispose Draco «volevo solo farla come si deve» esitò lui. Non voleva ammettere di aver fallito di fronte a Blaise ma sapeva che Piton era l’unica speranza per capire dove avesse sbagliato. 

«Suppongo tu l’abbia scoperto quando è diventata troppo scura di colore e hai iniziato a ridacchiare» gli disse Piton scaltro. Draco dovette sforzarsi parecchio per non restare a bocca aperta di fronte al professore; gli era successo non appena aveva aggiunto il pelo di Puffenskein. «Qualche suggerimento Signor Zabini?» chiese il Pozionista.

«Mmm…» mormorò lui, quasi dovesse pensarci su, prima che un piccolo sorriso gli sfiorasse le labbra. «Mancanza di emozioni» dichiarò, guardando il professore per conferma.

«Precisamente» rispose il Pozionista con un cenno del capo «cinque punti a Serpeverde» aggiunse, poi, con una punta d’orgoglio. «Alla tua risatina mancavano vere emozioni, Signor Malfoy» chiarì Piton.

«Ah» disse Draco. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo da solo; ora però aveva intenzione di riprovarci una volta capito come ridacchiare in maniera sincera. 

«Almeno i tuoi compagni di dormitorio ora saranno in grado di prepararla» commentò Piton mostrandosi più divertito di quanto Draco l’avesse mai visto. «Finché ricorderanno il tuo comportamento di prima»

Draco aggrottò la fronte. Si sentiva già abbastanza in imbarazzo per essere stato affetto così duramente dai fumi e aver fatto la figura dell’idiota, ora ci mancava il professore a girare il coltello nella piaga. 

«Ti basterà guardare gli altri Serpeverde così come stai facendo adesso e sono certo nessuno sarà così stupido da menzionare l’accaduto» gli disse Blaise sicuro di sé. «E ti proteggerò da chiunque sia abbastanza idiota da provarci» aggiunse strizzando l’occhio in maniera esagerata.

«Be’…» iniziò Piton risoluto, prima che Draco potesse rispondere a tono a Blaise «dato che sei tornato in te darò modo a voi due di parlare in privato; intanto andrò a parlare con Madama Chips a dirle che ti sei ripreso» terminò mentre si alzava con un espressione abbastanza compiaciuta e un sorrisetto in volto, uscendo dalla stanza col suo mantello frusciante. 

«Dunque» disse Blaise voltandosi verso Draco una volta soli, gli angoli della bocca incurvati in un sorrisetto scaltro «sono comodo, eh?» gli chiese stuzzicandolo.

Draco sentì il suo volto scaldarsi non appena gli ritornarono in mente le cose dette la sera prima, le inibizioni cancellate dai fumi della Pozione Esilarante. «A quanto pare» confermò il più sprezzante possibile il biondo, incrociando le braccia al petto e guardando l’altro dall’alto in basso. 

Blaise sembrò estremamente compiaciuto dalla sua conferma come se addormentarglisi in braccio per quasi tutta la notte non fosse una prova sufficiente. «E più attraente di Pansy?» aggiunse dopo qualche secondo.

«Assolutamente!» se ne uscì Draco prima di riuscire a trattenersi. Sentì il viso scaldarsi ancor più di prima una volta registrato cosa avesse detto. Però Blaise si limitò a fare una risata profonda, avvicinandosi al biondo sul divano.

«Allora c’è qualcosa di cui dovremmo parlare» sussurrò lui con un sorriso prima di catturare le labbra di Draco tra le sue e fermare qualsiasi ritorto quella linguaccia impertinente stesse per dire, assaporando il gemito delizioso che invece fuoriuscì da quella bocca.

Per quanto Draco fosse sorpreso da quel gesto, non si stava, di certo, lamentando mentre Blaise lo avvicinava a sé e approfondiva il bacio. Questo era, decisamente, un meraviglioso prezzo da pagare per essere competitivi. 


End file.
